Unravelled
by ylene
Summary: Secrets, lies and mysteries are not uncommon in the life of Elissa Northfield, follow her journey in the wizarding world as she tries to discover the decision of a person that changed her life dramatically.


Chapter 3- Meet Elissa Northfield

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter or anything that comes with it is not mine, or I would have been a multi-millionaire right now.**

**Note: (skip this for the story) **I am not a native English person, so you might find spelling errors, mistakes or bad writing in general throughout this story, anyway, I would like to explain the upcoming story, you might or might not have picked up on the big PLOT already, there has been one phrase in one of the last chapters that explains everything about the arrival of Elissa in the family, and more later in the story when she is in Hogwarts today I will finally take you into her life and I hope you find out about the plot, I am planning to have it fully revealed in her 5th year.

Check out the unravelled facebook for chapter updates and discussions!

** pages/Unravelled/1528532317423655?sk=timeline**

I will try to make my chapters a bit longer from now on, see if it works out, send me a message if you have any new ideas for the story, found spelling mistakes or if you just want to make a chat with me :)

This is THE day, Elissa just KNEW it when she woke up, today is the day she was going to Hogwarts!  
>She wanted to go downstairs as soon as possible, so she got dressed and put her tights on while half jumping down the stairs, which caused her to fall down flat on her face, twice.<br>When she finally managed to get downstairs with all her limbs correctly attached, an owl zoomed over her head dropping the daily prophet right before her feet, he then flew through the open top window away for another delivery.

'Mum!' Elissa called out wondering if she was the first one downstairs, 'Yes darling?' her mom replied from the kitchen. Elissa walked towards the sound into the small kitchen, which was full of life, a pan and a spittle where frying some eggs and bacon pieces, some oranges where squeezing themselves out on the kitchen counter creating glasses full of fresh orange juice, and toasts where also preparing themselves, while her mother was writing a new recipe for a cake down on the kitchen table.  
>'Ready for your big day?' Mrs Northfield asked her daughter, Elissa's mother was a kind witch, she generally cared more about others than herself, she has blonde hair with banks and a small thin body type, 'you know me mum, I have been ready ever since Lucas went' Elissa said.<br>Lucas Northfield was Elissa's older brother, he was going to his 3rd year at Hogwarts, in the Hufflepuff house, the entire Northfield family where Hufflepuff, Elissa was just hoping she would go to that house as well, or at least not in Slytherin, they would kill her if that happened, Hufflepuff was the families pride. 

Lucas finally came downstairs an hour later, after much persuasion of his mother and father, yawning and stretching in the process, his dark blonde hair was standing in all possible directions. In the meantime Elissa was basically ready to go.

'Alright sis, don't be too over ecstatic, I am getting more exhausted by just looking at you' Lucas exclaimed while messing up her perfectly done hair. 'Lucas!' she protested, trying to make her bright red hair look decent again. Her brother just laughed while chewing on some eggs and toast.

Lucas changed a lot over the course of the summer, his bony arms and shoulders where now full from the muscles that he has created over the summer. His wish was to become a professional quidditch player and he and his dad had been training almost the entire summer. Mr Northfield, - Elissa's father - is a retired professional quidditch player for Ireland, he now works at Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley.

An hour later the entire family was finally ready to go and head to Kings cross station, they walked to the station because the family lives on the outskirts of Diagon Alley so the station isn't that far away from their house.

The walk towards the station was short but seemingly long since most muggles weren't really accustomed to see 2 large trunks and an owl in the centre of London.  
>'Okay, you can go first Lucas' Mr Northfield said once they arrived at platform 9 and 10, 'Okay' Lucas said and he confidentially ran towards the barrier with his trunk rolling behind him and vanished through the barrier.<br>'Elissa? Are you going?' Mrs Northfield asked, not bothered by the fact that it looked like a solid brick wall, Elissa gave her heavy trunk to Mr Northfield and also ran towards the wall as though it was the most normal thing to do.

The sounds, smells and feeling she always got when appearing on platform 9 3/4, welcomed her once more.  
>Some wizards near the engine had to talk in loud voices as to be heard by others, owls were hooting frantically and some other animals where running around on the ground clearly panicked by all the commotion, some witches and wizards where saying goodbye, giving each other hugs and kisses, moms where fussing over the children one last time before the Christmas holiday and took advantage of that by being over caring with sandwiches, jumpers and other small things to get their children's attention. The train was already hooting steam, thereby announcing it's almost ready to go, Lucas had already gone to some of his friends in his year, talking excitedly about the upcoming school year.<br>Mr and Mrs Northfield appeared on both sides of her, looking at the chaos on the platform as well, Mr Northfield lay his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently, 'I think it is time to say goodbye honey' her father looked at her, Elissa had suddenly gone from over excited to shy and she was even a bit scared. 'Yeah' she replied, her voice a bit higher than normal. Her father placed both of his hands on her shoulder, looking at his daughter he said 'You are going to be alright, remember you have looked forwards to going for over 4 years, Lucas will be there to take care of you as well, you can go to him whenever you want don't forget that' Elissa simply nodded, lost with what to reply, 'You can write us every single day if you want to, and I am sure you will learn a lot at Hogwarts' he opened his arm and smiled hopefully at this Elissa had to smile and she hugged her father, Mrs Northfield also hugged her wishing her good luck and other motivational words just to make her youngest daughter smile. Hugging her mother one last time her father went inside the train with her to secure the trunk on a rails in an empty cabin, she sat down on the bench and looked outside as also Lucas was also saying his goodbyes to their parents.

There were some people in the corridors, trying to find an empty cabin, there was a friendly looking 1rst year girl who asked if she could join her, Elissa, happy to have some company on the long journey that was about to start, smiled and replied happily 'come in!'.  
>'Thanks' the girl smiled back and stepped inside with her trunk, she had brown shoulder length hair and was about a head smaller than Elissa.<p>

The girl tried to push the trunk it on the baggage holder as well, but the trunk was too heavy, so Elissa walked towards her and tried to help her, unfortunately the train began to ride at that very moment causing them both to fall back with the trunk on top of them, the both exclaimed a yell but burst out laughing when they looked at each other.  
>'The train just started!' the girl said and so she jumped over the trunk towards the window, Elissa followed her toward the window so they could wave goodbye to their parents while the train moved forwards, her mom waived back, her blonde her waving to the sides from the moving train and her father was pulling odd faces but eventually stopped when they where almost out of sight and gave her a blow kiss, while saying 'bye!'.<p>

Once everyone was out of sight they went to sit down on the bench, the trunk was still laying in the middle of the path but the other girl made no attempt whatsoever to try to it back.

'So what's your name?' the girl asked her, 'Elissa Northfield' she replied, 'I am Bryanne' the girl stood up and shook Elissa's hand shortly, 'so what do you think, should we have another go at putting the trunk upstairs or just leave it laying there on the ground' Elissa pulled up her shoulders but then replied half laughing 'I think we should do it if we want to fall down again yes ' 'No, thanks I am fine without an broken arm' Bryanne replied also half laughing. 

Just at that moment a red haired girl knocked on the door, Elissa walked to the door and opened it. 'Could I please join you?' the girl asked 'I was looking for my brother Ron but I can't find him anywhere on the train and the train is always so full 'she paused but then added 'why that trunk is laying on the ground?' Elissa opened the door wider for her and replied 'we weren't able to lift it up on the baggage holder, it too heavy you see' 'aha', the red haired girl stepped in and shook Elissa's hand introducing herself as Ginny Weasley, she than introduced herself to Bryanne.

'So do you have any idea where your brother can be?' Bryanne asked Ginny curiously. 'No idea, I haven't seen him on the platform either'.  
>Ginny shrugged but added 'I probably just overlooked him, have you got any brothers or sisters?'.<br>Bryanne shook her head and Elissa replied 'I have got an older brother, he is in his 3rd year right now, you?' Ginny laughed and said; 'you think you have it bad with on brother?

Well I've got 6' 'SIX!?' Elissa and Bryanne exclaimed, and so the small talk went on and on, the girls got to know each other better and better and before they knew it the trolley came, Ginny didn't have any money so Elissa bought her also lollypop that kept changing colours and tastes every 10 seconds.

The journey was full of laughter as well as numeral attempts to put Bryanne's trunk on the baggage holder which where all as unsuccessful as the first, once they finally managed to put it up, they realised that they still had to get their uniforms from there and change this also gave them quite something to laugh about, the girls got to know each other better and better and where already hoping to be put into the same house, as Ginny was very positive that she was the one to end up in Gryffindor the other girls were hoping they would be put into that house as well.

Once they arrived at the now dark Hogsmeade station and a rather large men called out for first years to come to them, the 3 stayed together, Ginny asked someone –Elissa assumed it was one of her brothers- if they knew where Ron was, one of them put his arms up into the air and exclaimed: 'Yes a ron-free semester!, what do you think about that George?' the boy names George gave him an applause and muttered something about a peaceful term without stones.

Once the girls had made it through the crossing of the lake, and where cold and shivering hoping they would be allowed to enter the great hall soon.

The door swung open at once and tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face

The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." The stern looking professor replied.

She pulled the grand doors of Hogwarts open, the stone shaped walls were lit with flaming torches and the ceiling was almost too high to make out, a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Elissa could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school must already be here

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"Now, form a line, please" Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me." Elissa felt the way she did when she was leaving from the platform, her heart was beating loud and when she looked at her side she saw that Ginny's ears had turned red and Bryanne was fumbling at her clothes nervously.

The great hall was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.  
>Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes,<p>

Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Aason, Levi!"

A red faced boy stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over his eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause -

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Ali, John"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and John scuttled off to sit next to Levi.

The names and houses when on and on, finally "Bryanne Morgan" Bryanne left Elissa's and Ginny's side, Ginny whispered 'Good luck' Bryanne just nodded and swallowed as she walked to the chair, the hat barely touched her head when it shouted: "Gryffindor!", Bryanne smiled and joined the other 1rst year Gryffindor's.

Elissa felt her heart sank, they were at M already that meant that she must be soon, and not much later she heard what she dreaded the most, Professor McGonagall called "Elissa Northfield".

Elissa walked towards the chair and didn't hear anything, not even that Ginny wished her good luck, so she sat down the hat was place on her head, and it was also covering her eyes. She shut her eyes close as a small voice rang in her ears, "Okay… let's see what we have here, mmm brains enough for Ravenclaw," the small voice stopped but then went on "plenty courage as well even though that is more for some you love than yourself, I would personally have put you in Gryffindor but I can't so it better be…" the small voice changed into a bigger one and shouted to the hall;

"**Slytherin!"**


End file.
